He Knows
by Jennyngibbsbelong2getha
Summary: He knows she now has someone else, He knows he has to be the one to take the first step but is he brave enough thus time? When a bunch of Lillies get sent to her he realises he has to make his move...and quickly!


**A/N-** I have like three stories I am trying to get finished but babies take up alot of time especially when all they want to do is sit in your lap and help you type or walk round pulling everything down lolz. I don't really know where this came from maybe to many sleep deprived and not enough coffee nights lolz but here it is hope you enjoy it!

**Summary- **He knows she now has someone else, He knows he has to be the one to take the first step but is he brave enough thus time? When a bunch of Lillies get sent to her he realises he has to make his move...and quickly!

Disclaimer- Not mine!! So please don't sue me!

**He Knows.**

"Awww look at those they are gorgeous" Abby gushed leaping from the edge of McGees desk and bounding towards the overwhelmed very young looking florist delivery boy. Who was almost complety invisable behind the huge group of Lillies that he was holding.

"Are you Ms Jennifer Shepard?" He asked nervously praying that she was for this buliding scared him, He had been glared at and he had seen more handguns than he had ever before.

Abbys smile widened,_ 'At last you have taken our advice my silver haired fox' _She thought to herself.

"Miss, Are you?" The young boy asked again wanting nothing more than to thrust the flowers into her eager arms and leave.

"No, I'm not but I will make sure she gets them" Abby promised spotting a card and wanting to get into it before Gibbs came back.

He paused for a second knowing he shouldn't but then he saw a very angry older agent approaching and decided to get out of there he thrust them into Abbys waiting arms and mumrmed a hurried goodbye and was gone.

Abby turned back to the group with a wide smile on her face. Tony leapt up from his desk as did Ziva.

"Is there a card?" Tony asked rubbing his hands together already thinking about he was going to spend the money he was going to win when it was comfirmed that the flowers were indeed from their boss.

"Right...there!" Ziva exclaimed pointing to the small white envelope half hidden within the flowers.

"Nice spotting Ziva!" Tony exclaimed reaching in for the card when Abby spun around moving herself and the flowers out of Tonys reach.

She walked over to McGees desk and plonked them down. Then reached for the card herself.

"Not fair why do you get to read it but I don't?" Tony pouted.

Ziva and Abby exchanged a look then nodded at each other.

"Because Tony I...." Abby trailed off not really able to think of a answer.

"Because Abby is the only one out of all of us who won't get head slapped if we get caught" McGee offered.

Abby nodded "Thank you timmy!"

McGee blushed slighty at the use of Abbys nickname for McGee "Awww is that a faint tinge of red I see there problicious?" Tony teased.

"TONY!" Ziva exclaimed hitting him hard in the chest.

"Sorry, Gee" Tony mumbled to himself.

"What are you four doing?" Gibbs barked storming into the bullpen carrying two cups of coffee.

_'Not Good'_ Tony mouthed.

Abby quickly slipped the card back into the lillies.

"Nice flowers McGee, don't tell me they are from another obessesed fan..please" Gibbs flung at the younger agent as he sat behind his desk.

Abby, Tony, Ziva and McGee all turned to look at Gibbs varying degrees of shock on there faces.

"They're not from you?" Abby asked now confused

Gibbs almost spat out his mouthful of coffee "Ahh no Abs last time I checked I did not send McGee a bunch of lillies!" Gibbs shot at her not amused thinking if this was Tonys idea of a joke it was not funny.

Abby shook her head "No Gibbs they arn't for McGee, They are for the Director they just got dropped off here"

Gibbs lost all intrest in his coffee and was suddenly at Abbys side looking at the flowers.

"Theres a card" Abby offered pointing to it.

Gibbs nodded wanting to open it but knowing that he couldn't at least not with his team watching over his shoulder.

"I'll take them up to her" He declared not liking how the tension in the room had increased triplefold.

Abby stood back and watched as he walked up the stairs to Jennys office, Once he was gone from her sight she spun around to face the other three.

"Was it just me or do you guys think he sounded kinda sad to?" She asked

McGee rolled his eyes "Abs stay out of it it. Its their business not ours"

Tony shot McGee a look and shook his head "Probie, Probie" He sighed shaking his head "Do you have no idea McGenius? I agree with you Abs he did look somewhat..... lost maybe?"

"Ziva?" Abby asked narrowing her eyes wondering if Jen had confinded in Ziva about her secret mystery man.

Ziva shook her head "Your clue is a good mine"

"Guess Ziva, Its your guess is mine" Tony corrected shaking his head at Ziva

Ziva narrowed her eyes not happy with Tony "Your _Guess _is as good as mine then"

"Is that better?" She snarkily asked Tony who held his hands up "I was only trying to help" He offered. Ziva rolled her eyes "Well don't!"

Gibbs walked straight past Cynthina ingoring her like he usualy did and walked into Jens office pushing the door closed with his foot as soon as he had walked through it.

Jen looked up from her desk shocked to see her ex lover carrying what had to be the biggest collection of lillies that she had ever seen in her life.

He didn't say a word, Instead he placed them on the table then he walked over to desk and looked into her eyes watching for her tell.

"Someone must really love you Jen to be sending you your favourite flowers at work" He said softly watching for a reaction.

She felt a faint blush creep across her cheeks "I don't know what you are taking about, how do I know they arn't from you?" She challenged him wanting to take control of the conversation.

"Fine" He told her turning and walking for her door.

"Fine?" She echoed suprised that he seemed so effected, so threatned by her recieving flowers and that instead of the usual fight he was giving up with just one word.

"Thats what I said Jen" Was all he gave her as he slammed his way out of her office

**The next day.**

"Whoa who is it that seriously gorgeous man talking to the Director Ziva?" Abby asked grabbing Zivas arm and pulling her so she to could see the man.

Zivas eyes expanded to huge saucers as she saw Jenny smiling, laughing and then she flicked her hair back with one hand. "Shes flirting with him!" Ziva exclaimed quietly to Abby.

"Maybe he is the person who sent Jenny flowers, Yes?" Ziva suggested

Abby stopped looking at Jenny and her mystery man for a second to look on a Ziva proud that she had now mastered the art of recongising flirting. _'Go Ziva' _Abby cheered in her mind.

"Abby look!" Ziva squealed pulling Abbys attention back to Jenny

"Whoa lets really hope it takes a long time for Gibbs to get back from getting coffee I don't know how he would handle seeing this" Abby told Ziva

"Mmm" Ziva agreeded nodding not taking her eyes away from Jenny and her mystery friend.

"If I see what exactly Abby?" The voice of one Leory Jethro Gibbs asked just as quietly.

Abby and Ziva spun around like naughty school children. "Ahhh nothing?" They both tried

He shook his head then glanced up to where they had been looking and swore softly.

"Do you know who he is?" Ziva asked not really understanding the weight of her own question.

"Jack Brown one of our up and coming senators" Gibbs growled before turning and heading back for the elevator stabbing the button extra hard.

"Poor Elevator" Abby sighed then she turned back to Ziva as they watched the man they now knew as Jack walk away with his secuity detail and Jen head back to her office.

He stormed up the stairs to her office as soon as he had seen Jack leave, He pushed the door closed roughly and walked over to her grabbing her arm he looked straight into her eyes

"Do you love him?" He asked after trying to keep the jealously from his voice

"What the hell kind of question is that Jethro?" _'And why do you even care' _Her mind screamed at him silently

"A simple one Jen. Dammit, do you love Jack Yes or no. It's not that hard."

She shook her head. "Why do you do that?" She asked him angrily

"Do what?"

She rolled her eyes at his attmept at playing innocent "The way you always insult my intelligence in a roundabout way."

"I do not!."

She rolled her eyes "Of course you don't Jethro what was I thinking. Just like you always remember to knock, How you always treat my door with such respect, You do know how many times I have had maintence up here tightening the screws this month alone? I know I'm forgetting something else wait...." She then snapped her fingers and shot him a deadly look "The elevator it broke down just last week and why was that I wonder?! She shot at him

"Jen" He warned

She sighed knowing that this moment was going to happen no matter how much she tried to pull his attention away but the part that scared her the most was how this one word she had for him was either going to make or break them.

"No" She admitted quietly, So quietly that she herself even had trouble hearing her soft admission.

"No?" He questioned not sure if he believed her or had heard her right

"No. I don't love Jack. I love you Jethro and dammit I know that you knew that already. So don't you dare play innocent with me Leory Jethro Gibbs!" She warned him

It was true, he did know it. Or at least he suspected that she still did. No matter how many times they screamed at each other, fought with each other over the most silly work things she was still there for him at the end of the day. He still felt her eyes watching him and when he thought she wasn't looking he did the same to her. The small gifts of coffee or the way she always knew when not to push the issue of his paperwork or the way she know what days were his good and it was ok to push things and then there were the awful black days when she somehow managed to pull him back to a good place.

"Then tell me why Jen?"

"Because its easy. Because hes simple there is no double meanings, no demons and I needed that. We're just so damn complicated, you and I. We find the smallest things to fight about, we hardly see each other, and when we do its just about never during daylight it just feels like we never are able to love each other unless its a secret and I want more than that, I deserve more than to be a secret and so do you Jethro. I see no way we can make this mess work anymore" She turned away to wipe a tear from her cheek not wanting him to see her tears.

"Carefully" He said softly touching her shoulder pulling her close to him and wiping away her tears with his other hand "We go slowly. We realize that our jobs have made us into…"

"Bastards?" she offered smiling at him reaching up with her own hand and touching his hand closing her eyes briefly at the soft touch and the million thoughts that ran into her mind.

He laughed softly and shook his head "I wouldn't go that far Jen, maybe just complicated and not always the best at sharing or talking when we should"

She opened her eyes and looked up at him raising her eyebrows "We?" She teased him

He rolled his eyes and nodded "Ok maybe I have to work on talking and sharing more than you do"

She nodded "I agree with that, But If we do this I want it to last do you think we can do it?"

"I don't know Jen" he said honestly "But I think we have to try because I love you so much and I can't take this. I can't stand seeing you with other guys. Its tearing me apart"

She touched his face gently

"I love you to" she said softly before leaning up and kissing him gently.

**The End.**

**Please Review! Hope you enjoyed it :)**


End file.
